Endurance Four: Hollywood
by pgcoolforever
Summary: Heading To Hollywood Is An Adventure In Itself... Lucky For 20 Kids, They Get To Go To Hollywood and Compete For The Endurance Title!
1. Episode 1

JD: California

*Shows California and The White Team from Season 1 Hugging*

JD: Hawaii

*Show Hawaii and The Red Team from Season 2 Hugging*

JD: Mexico

*Shows Mexico and The Yellow Team from Season 3 Hugging*

JD: These are the three places Endurance has traveled to and found a total of 60 kids that would travel to these locations and battle it out for Endurance... Only 1 team from each season would win though!

*Shows The White Team (S1) The Red Team (S2) and The Yellow Team (S3)*

JD: This year we are out to do it again but this time in a brand new location!

*Shows Hollywood*

JD: This Is... Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The 20 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows the Airplane where the 20 contestants are coming from*

Chad: Oh my gosh! I can't wait to be in Hollywood!

Carrie: I know! This is going to be so exciting!

*starts Introductions*

Harvey: Hi, my name is Harvey and I am 14 years old.

Bailey: I'm Bailey and I am 15. I think I can go a long way in this competition because I am very competitive and easy to make friends with!

Sebastian: Hello I am Sebastian and I am 13 years old

Sarah: My name is Sarah and I am 12

Andres: I'm Andres and I am 15

JD: These kids will have to work extremely hard if they expect to make it to the stage of any of the winners of the past 3 seasons!

Michelle: Michelle, and I am 13

Theo: Hi my name is Theo and I am 14

Carrie: Hi I am Carrie and I am 15

Simon: My name is Simon and I am 12

Briana: My name is Briana and I am 15. I am here to win and that is what I am going to do!

JD: They will battle the challanges, and each other!

David: I am David and I am 15

Amber: Hi I am Amber and I am 15

Gregory: Hi my name is Gregory and I am 15. If I set my mind to it I can do anything!

Alice: Hi my name is Alice and I am 13

Matt: I am Matt and I am 15

JD: Through this period of time the challanges will get tougher and tougher!

Jesse: Hi I am Jesse and I am 15

Talia: I am Talia and I am 15

Mia: My name is Mia and I am 14

Chad: My name is Chad and I am 15... I am in a rock band which sort of brings up my confidence because I am used to playing in front of millions of people... And since I have to look good at my gigs I do 50 pushups every day!

Ashley: My name is Ashley and I am 15

*Shows plane Landing at The airport and kids getting into cars*

*Shows a Car*

Harvey: Were in Hollywood!

Sarah: This is so Awesome! I can't wait to see the beach!

Michelle: Me neither!

Andres: This competition is getting started!

*Shows another car*

Briana: This is pretty much the first trip I ever got...

Gregory: Really?

Briana: Ya... My parents are always really busy and they never have time to go out...

Gregory *Confessional*: The person that I really think deserves this the most would be Briana... She never gets to go on a vacation and although Hollywood really is her first vacation I think if she wins and gets a second vacation it would be even better for her!

*Shows another car*

Bailey: I am so happy they picked me to be here!

Simon: me to! I never ever been to Hollywood!

Talia: I don't think anyone on this endurance experience has...

*Shows Cars arriving at the beach and kids getting off*

JD: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey JD!

Chad: JD!

*Chad gives JD a high five*

JD: haha! Good to have you all here!

Mia: No, No, No, No, No! It's good to be here!

*Everyone laughs*

JD: How was the plane ride?

Briana: Amazing! I have never been on a plane before so it was a very unique experience!

JD: That pretty awesome! And the car rides?

Ashley: Getting a first hand glimpse at Hollywood in those cars were amazing!

JD: Well that was just the beginning of your Hollywood tour! But for now take a look around this beautiful beach!

*Contestants Wander Off*

Sebastian: Oh! The beach is beautiful!

Briana *Confessional*: The beach is Beautiful and the huts are very nice! I could get use to living here!

*Shows Contestants meeting back with JD*

JD: How do you like the beach?

David: It's awesome!

JD: Well now... all of your turn around and see you surprise!

*Everyone turns around and sees a limo*

Sarah: Oh!

Alice: My!

Amber: God!

JD: You will all get in that limo and tour around Hollywood!

*Contestants Run Into The limo and the Limo drives off*

Harvey: Hollywood!

Sarah: I love Hollywood!

*Contestants Take and Hour trip around Hollywood and are driving to the beach*

*Contestants get out of limo at the beach*

Ashley: Woa!

Theo: This is... Diffrent!

JD: Welcome to the beach Endurance will be taking place on!

Simon: What?

Briana: What about that other beach!

JD: That was just a beach that we chose to arrive at... This is the beach where some of you will be staying in for a couple of weeks

Bailey: Oh god...

JD: So go tour around your beach!

Andres *Confessional*: This beach is... Terrible! I don't even want to stay the first night *Laughs* Although I will do whatever it takes to win...

Jesse *Confessional*: When we arrived at this beach my thoughts were... "Terrible"... I mean the Huts... There hideous!

Briana *Confessional*: So much for a beautiful beach!

*Contestants Meet back with JD*

JD: Well how do you like this beach?

Michelle: Please don't make us live here

*People laugh*

JD: Sorry but you're going to have to get used to it... But if you really want to leave this beach there is one thing you can do... Loose todays right to stay mission and go home...

Chad: Yeah! Right... Not goning to happen...

JD: In fact... Let's have the right to stay... Right now!

Matt: Haven't we been through enough?

JD: Ya- No! Today 6 of you will be going home!

End of Episode 1

Gregory, 15

Bailey, 15

Theo, 14

Michelle, 13

Jesse, 15

Sarah, 12

Matt, 15

Carrie, 15

Simon, 12

Amber, 15

Chad, 15

Ashley, 15

Harvey, 14

Talia, 15

Sebastian, 13

Mia, 14

David, 15

Alice, 13

Andres, 15

Briana, 15


	2. Episode 2

Note: This mission was done completely random!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The 20 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants on the beach with JD*

JD: Are you ready for the right to stay?

Chad: Aww! Can't we party first!

*Everyone laughs*

JD: Haha! No can do!

Bailey: Come on!

JD: Nope! Next one who complains is out of Endurance *Laughs*

Jesse *Confessional*: I don't think I am ready for the right to stay... If I go home then it's going to be terrible...

JD: Right to Stays have been done diffrent each season! Once it was done by strength, once by friendship, and another time by how fast they could climb a wall... This time we thought we should shake things up and do it by... Fate!

Alice: No! I hate fate!

*Everyone laughs and then all look nervous*

JD: Here's how it will work... I will give you all a number from 1-10 and then this big machine beside me here will pick out one of those numbers... If your number is picked then you will be safe! The 6 people who do not get their number picked will be out of this game! Understand?

Everyone: Yes!

JD: Then lets get started with the girls! Here are your numbers...

1. Michelle

2. Bailey

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

5. Amber

6. Ashley

7. Talia

8. Mia

9. Alice

10. Briana

JD: Okay! Machine is now starting!

*The machine shows random numbers and stops on number...*

JD: 8! Mia you are now safe on Endurance! Let's start the machine up again!

1. Michelle

2. Bailey

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

5. Amber

6. Ashley

7. Talia

9. Alice

10. Briana

*Machine shows random numbers and stops on...*

JD: 7! Talia is now moving on to the final 14! I will now start it up again!

1. Michelle

2. Bailey

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

5. Amber

6. Ashley

9. Alice

10. Briana

*Machine starts up and lands on a number...*

JD: 2! Bailey is now moving into the final 14!

Bailey: Yippey yahooey!

1. Michelle

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

5. Amber

6. Ashley

9. Alice

10. Briana

JD: I will start up the machine once again

*Machine lands on random number*

JD: 5! Amber is moving on!

1. Michelle

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

6. Ashley

9. Alice

10. Briana

JD: There are now 6 girls left! 3 will move on and 3 will go home! I am starting up the machine now!

*Machine lands on a number*

JD: The number is... 10! Briana is moving on!

1. Michelle

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

6. Ashley

9. Alice

JD: Three of you five girls will be going home... The other two will move on!

*Machine lands on a number*

JD: And it is... 9! Alice is moving on!

Alice: Yes!

1. Michelle

3. Sarah

4. Carrie

6. Ashley

JD: This will be the last number picked... Good luck to you all!

*Machine picks a number*

JD: The machine landed on 6! Ashley! You will be moving on and Carrie, Sarah, and Michelle... I am sorry but you will be going home!

Michelle *Confessional*: I guess what I learned from this experience is that it's not always about strength... It't about strength and luck and much more!

Carrie *Confessional*: When I saw that is landed on number 6 I felt like I was going to cry... I'm glad I was able to visit in Hollywood though!

Sarah *Confessional*: I didn't know what to think when I was eliminated... It was a good experience but I wish I could have stayed longer!

Briana *Confessional*: I am so happy I made it through! When I found out our chance to stay would be random I was thinking... Oh shoot! It was great to stay though because now my vacation will last longer!

Bailey *Confessional*: I think the idea of the random mission was sort of bad... I could have probablly stayed even if it was a strength mission but I feel terrible for the people who left...

*Shows boys by the machine with JD*

1. Theo

2. Gregory

3. Jesse

4. Matt

5. Simon

6. Chad

7. Harvey

8. Sebastian

9. Andres

10. David

JD: Okay! The machine is starting up!

*Machine picks out a random number*

JD: The number is 9! Andres will be joining the final 14!

Andres: Boo Yah!

1. Theo

2. Gregory

3. Jesse

4. Matt

5. Simon

6. Chad

7. Harvey

8. Sebastian

10. David

JD: Here we go...

*Machine picks out a number*

JD: 4! Matt you are moving one!

1. Theo

2. Gregory

3. Jesse

5. Simon

6. Chad

7. Harvey

8. Sebastian

10. David

JD: Okay! There are 8 of you and 5 of you will move on!

*Machine picks out a number*

JD: 6! Chad is moving on!

Chad: WOW! YAY! WOO HOO!

1. Theo

2. Gregory

3. Jesse

5. Simon

7. Harvey

8. Sebastian

10. David

*Machine picks out a number*

JD: It is 7! Harvey will be moving on!

1. Theo

2. Gregory

3. Jesse

5. Simon

8. Sebastian

10. David

JD: Okay! There are 6 left! Half of you will move on and the other half will go home

*Machine picks out a random number*

JD: It is 1! Theo will be moving on!

Theo: WOOO!

2. Gregory

3. Jesse

5. Simon

8. Sebastian

10. DavidS

JD: Okay! Here we go!

*machine picks out number*

JD: It is 2! Gregory is going to the final 14!

3. Jesse

5. Simon

8. Sebastian

10. David

JD: Jesse, Simon, Sebastian, and David... It all comes down to this last number!

*Number gets picked*

JD: 8! Sebastian! You are moving on! Meaning David, Jesse, Simon, Sarah, Carrie, and Michelle are all going home!

Simon *Confessional*: I officially hate Endurance! *Walks Away*

Jesse *Confessional*: I am upset that I am eliminated but I have made some good friends here like Simon... Ya Simon is a stupid soar looser but I guess he is my friend? *Laughs*

David *Confessional*: Even if I am gone I still love Endurance! What I will take away from this experience is that keep a good attitude in life and don't be offended by and challange!

Sebastian *Confessional*: That was freaky! It was down to us 4 and he called my number and I felt like screaming with relief!

Chad: Can we party now?

JD: Haha! Go ahead! But remember tomorrow you will be picking partners!

*Contestants run off to huts*

Briana: Are huts are ugly!

Gregory: Haha! Don't complain! At least we are here!

Alice: I think we should start talking about partners!

Talia: I think I want Matt...

Matt: uhh... But I want Alice!

Alice: and I want Andres...

Sebastian: This is working out well!

*Sebastian laughs*

Briana: Well I want Sebastian...

Sebastian: And I want Briana!

Chad: Perfect! At least we have one team!

Sebastian: Who do you want Chad?

Chad: Well there are so many good choices but I think I would have to pick... Bailey!

Bailey: Sweet! I want you!

Andres: Two! I guess I could go with Alice... If that's fine...

Theo: Three teams!

*Matt storms off*

Alice: What's his problem?

Harvey: Who cares... Can I be with Ashley?

Ashley: Sure!

Theo: That makes 4!

Talia: If I don't get Matt then no one is going to get who they want either!

*Talia storms off*

Theo: Okay... ummm! I say we pair of Matt and Talia and then we aim to get them off!

Briana: Deal!

Theo: And I think me and Amber would do good!

Amber: I think the same!

Mia: Then that leaves me and Gregory

Bailey: Gregory... Would you be fine with Mia?

Gregory: I don't care to much... I am just happy to be here... But if I win I am just letting you know that I might change it up so I get my first pick partner...

Bailey: Who is?

Gregory: Bailey!

Chad: Ehh Hemm!

End of Episode 2

Gregory, 15

Bailey, 15

Theo, 14

Matt, 15

Amber, 15

Chad, 15

Ashley, 15

Harvey, 14

Talia, 15

Sebastian, 13

Mia, 14

Alice, 13

Andres, 15

Briana, 15


	3. Episode 3

Gregory, 15

Bailey, 15

Theo, 14

Matt, 15

Amber, 15

Chad, 15

Ashley, 15

Harvey, 14

Talia, 15

Sebastian, 13

Mia, 14

Alice, 13

Andres, 15

Briana, 15

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hollywood! 20 contestants arrived in Hollywood and 6 of them would soon be going back to there home. In the mission Michelle, Jesse, Sarah, Carrie, Simon, and David were eliminated by random. Today the final 14 will be put into teams! This is Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

14 Contestants

*Shows The 14 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Gregory talking with Matt*

Matt: Ughh! I'm paired up with Talia! I do not want Talia!

Gregory: I hear yah! I don't want Mia!

Matt: If I win I wont put you with her...

Gregory: Thanks! Same you!

*Contestants meet JD at the beach*

JD: Well! Only 14 left! Ready for todays mission?

Everyone: Yes!

JD: Well yesterdays right to stay was done random... Why not have the partner mission random?

Chad: No!

Mia: No!

JD: Just kidding! Heres how it will work... It's going to be a race! You will have to run over to the other end where there are 12 flags! Grab one and run back! The people who do not have flags will be out... But so will the person with a flag that comes in last! We will then reduce the number each time until one person is left! The person that wins... Will choose every team!

*Some people gasp*

JD: Get in position for the first 12 flags!

*Contestants get ready*

JD: Go!

*Contestants run*

JD: There all pretty even! Mia is falling a bit behind! Oh! Sebastian is the first person to get a flag

Sebastian: Haha!

JD: Okay! It looks like everyone has a flag except for Mia and Matt! You both our out

*Shows contestants racing back to the end of the beach*

JD: Sebastian comes in first! Next is Bailey. Then Harvey!

*everyone comes in*

JD: Okay! The last person to come in was Talia so you will be out!

Gregory

Bailey

Theo

Amber

Chad

Ashley

Harvey

Sebastian

Alice

Andres

Briana

JD: Okay! There are 11 of you left! Only 9 flags are over there so by the end of this round only 8 people will be left!

*Contestants get ready*

JD: Go!

*Contestants run*

JD: It looks like this time Bailey is ahead with Sebastian right behind!

*Shows people getting flags until none are left*

JD: Oh! Alice and Theo both without flags!

*Shows everyone running in*

JD: Okay! There person that came in last was... Andres! You're out!

Gregory

Bailey

Amber

Chad

Ashley

Harvey

Sebastian

Briana

JD: Okay! There are 6 flags but only 5 people will be moving on!

*Contestants get ready*

JD: Go!

*Contestants Run*

JD: Now it looks like Gregory is taking the lead with Harvey, Sebastian, and Bailey all tied behind him!

*Everyone grabs a flag until there are none left*

JD: It looks like it's Ashley and Amber left without flags!

*Shows all contestants coming in*

JD: Okay! Your all here! But one came in last... That person was... Briana!

Gregory

Bailey

Chad

Harvey

Sebastian

JD: Bailey! You are the fastest out of the girls!

Bailey: Apparently!

JD: Okay! There are only 4 flags left but 2 people will be eliminated! Go!

*Contestants run*

JD: It looks like they are all pretty even!

*Everyone grabs a flag and one person does not get one*

*Shows contestants arriving in*

JD: Chad! You didn't get a flag and Harvey was last coming in! You are both out!

Gregory

Bailey

Sebastian

JD: This will be the final round! There are 2 flags so the person that doesn't get one will be out and the person that arrives here last will be out! Go!

*Contestants Run*

JD: Everyone is dead tied so it's all going to be about who get the flags!

*2 People Grab Flags*

*They Run back*

JD: Okay! The person without a flag is Gregory... And the winner of this mission was... Sebastian

Sebastian: Woo Hoo!

JD: Congratulations

*Everyone Hugs Sebastian*

JD: Okay! Now in front of you are the 7 triangles of Endurance! Each one has a colour representing a team! Starting with Blue! Who will be the boy on the blue team?

Sebastian: I think I will have to pick... Chad!

*Everyone claps and Chad walks to the Blue triangle*

JD: And who will be Chads partner for the rest of Endurance?

Sebastian: I'm going to have to say... Bailey

Chad: Yes!

*Bailey and Chad hug*

JD: Okay! Chad and Bailey are the first team! Which girl will be going on red?

Sebastian: I will put Talia on red...

*Talia walks on red and everyone stares at Matt*

JD: And who will Talia's partner be for the rest of Endurance?

Sebastian: I think... Gregory!

*Everyone looks shocked*

*Gregory and Talia hug as Talia begins to cry*

Gregory *Confessional*: I am fine being with Talia but she doesn't seem to be to happy about me...

JD: Okay! The Red and Blue teams have been decided! Now the Orange team... Who will be the Guy on the Orange team?

Sebastian: I think I will put myself on the Orange team!

JD: and who will you pick for your partner?

Sebastian: Briana!

*Briana runs over and hugs Sebastian*

JD: You two are now the orange team! Now sebastian... You need to choose the Yellow team!

Sebastian: Hmmm... Alice and Andres!

JD: Okay! Andres and Alice! Come over to Yellow!

*Alice and Andres Hug*

JD: Okay! Who will be the boy on the Green team?

Sebastian: I will pick Harvey!

JD: And his partner?

Sebastian: Amber

Harvey: What?

*Harvey looks at Amber and hugs her*

Harvey *Confessional*: I have to say I was caught of gaurd by that... I thought Sebastian was my friend...

JD: Harvey and Amber... Go move to the green! Now Sebastian... By deciding the Purple team you will also choose the Grey team... Who will be on Purple?

Sebastian: Matt and Mia!

JD: Okay! Matt and Mia will be Purple and Theo and Ashley will be Grey!

*Shows the Teams in there team coloured shirts*

JD: Okay! In front of me are the final 7 teams of Endurance: Hollywood! But a huge twist is about to happen! I will tell you that after I give you your pieces!

*Everyone looks nervous*

JD: There are 14 pieces in endurance this year... They are Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge, Leadership, Luck, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Friendship, Courage, Trust, Karma, Perseverance, and Heart

*Each team recieves there piece*

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck,

The Purple Team: Matt and Mia Commitment,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Okay! Now for that twist I was telling you about! Tonight -

End of Episode 3

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck,

The Purple Team: Matt and Mia Commitment,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,


	4. Episode 4

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck,

The Purple Team: Matt and Mia Commitment,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hollywood! The final 14 recieved partners and colours. Pretty much everyone was happy with their partners... But some weren't! Today a huge twist is in store and one team will be unhappy! This is Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

7 Contestants

*Shows The 7 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Continues Where Last Episode Left Off*

JD: Okay! Now for that twist I was telling you about! Tonight... Seven will become Six!

Chad: Oh My god!

JD: Don't let it be your team! Now go talk with your partners and I will meet you back here in an hour!

*Teams Go to talk*

*Camera Pans to Red and Purple*

Matt: Okay... So we pretty much flopped partners...

Gregory: haha! Ya...

Matt: Okay Talia... I have to be completely honest with you... I didn't want you as a partner... But I am fine with you being an alliance...

Talia: Who said anything about alliances?

Gregory: Well me and Matt have been talking and we think that we should form and alliance...

Matt: Ya... Me and Gregory are already good friends so if you two can get along will be good!

Mia: What do you mean get along? Were not fighting...

Matt: I mean like... Be able to be friends...

Talia: Ya... Sure!

Gregory: So Purple and Red till the end?

Matt: Yes sir ey! My friend!

Gregory: And chick a wa wa we wont lend!

Matt: Uh... Don't do that!

Talia: Agreed!

Mia: Double Agreed!

Matt: Triple Agreed!

Talia: Quadrou-

Gregory: Ahhh! SHUT UP!

*Gregory walks away laughing*

*Camera pans to Blue and Orange*

Chad: Man! Thanks so much for putting me an Bailey together!

Bailey: Ya! Thanks!

Sebastian: No problem! You guys are both my buddies... I think we should form a secret alliance!

Bailey: Sure!

Briana: Great! Orange and Purple are going all the way!

Bailey: Uh... Were blue!

Briana: That`s what I said!

*The group laughs*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Well... When I left you this morning I told you one team would be eliminated... This is how it's going to work... Todays mission is called Hot Potato! One person will start with the ball and will pass it to someone else... The person they pass it to will pass it to someone else and so on... But after five throws the person who got it the fifth time will be out of the game... The winner will choose which 2 teams will go up to temple and they will also get the teamwork piece! Okay! Get ready! I will start it off!

*Contestants Get In A Circle*

Players In

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber

The Purple Team: Matt and Mia

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

*JD Passes the ball to Theo*

JD: That counts as 1!

*Theo passes it to Briana*

JD: Two!

*Briana passes it to Chad*

JD: Three!

*Chad Passes it to Harvey*

JD: Four!

*Harvey passes it to Mia*

JD: That is five! Mia is out! Matt is the only one left from purple!

Players In

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber

The Purple Team: Matt

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: Okay! I will start this one off!

*JD Throws it to Matt*

JD: 1!

*Matt throws it to Gregory*

JD: 2!

*Gregory throws it to Talia*

JD: 3!

*Talia throws it to Alice*

JD: 4!

*Alice throws it to Harvey*

JD: 5! Harvey! You are out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The Purple Team: Matt

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: Okay! Here we go!

*JD throws it to Briana*

JD: 1!

*Briana throws it to Ashley*

JD: 2!

*Ashley throws it to Sebastian*

JD: 3!

*Sebastian throws it to Chad*

JD: 4!

*Chad throws it to Gregory*

JD: 5! Gregory! You are now out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey

The Red Team: Talia

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The Purple Team: Matt

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: It seems like everyone is pretty much just trying to make it even... Here we go!

*JD throws it to Alice*

JD: 1!

*Alice throws it to Matt*

JD: 2!

*Matt throws it to Talia*

JD: 3!

*Talia throws it to Andres*

JD: 4!

*Andres Throws it to Chad*

JD: 5! Oh Chad is out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Red Team: Talia

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The Purple Team: Matt

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: Okay! Lets start it again!

*JD Throws it to Theo*

JD: 1!

*Theo throws it to Bailey*

JD: 2!

*Bailey throws it to Amber*

JD: 3!

*Amber throws it to Briana*

JD: 4!

*Briana throws it to Andres*

JD: Oh! Andres is out for the yellow team!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Red Team: Talia

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana

The Yellow Team: Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The Purple Team: Matt

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: Okay! This time the person who gets it on the fourth is out!

*JD passes it to Amber*

JD: 1!

*Amber Passes it to Talia*

JD: 2!

*Talia passes it to Matt*

JD: 3!

*Matt passes it to Sebastian*

JD: 4! Sebastian is out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Red Team: Talia

The Orange Team: Briana

The Yellow Team: Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The Purple Team: Matt

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: Okay! here we go again!

*JD Passes it to Bailey*

JD: 1!

*Bailey passes it to Briana*

JD: 2!

*Briana passes it to Theo*

JD: 3!

*Theo passes it to Matt*

JD: 4! Matt is out and the purple team is out of this game!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Red Team: Talia

The Orange Team: Briana

The Yellow Team: Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

*JD Passes to Bailey*

JD: 1!

*Bailey passes to Briana*

JD: 2!

*Briana passes to Ashley*

JD: 3!

*Ashley passes to Talia*

JD: Oh! Talia and the Red team are totally out of this game!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Orange Team: Briana

The Yellow Team: Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The White Team: Theo and Ashley

JD: Okay!

*JD Passes to Briana*

JD: 1!

*Briana passes to Alice*

JD: 2!

*Alice passes to Amber*

JD: 3!

*Amber passes to Theo*

JD: Oh! Theo! You are out! It is down to 5 girls!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Orange Team: Briana

The Yellow Team: Alice

The Green Team: Amber

The White Team: Ashley

JD: Okay! This will be our final round!

*JD Passes to Ashley*

JD: 1!

*Ashley passes to Amber*

JD: 2!

*Amber passes to Bailey*

JD: 3!

Bailey: I'm sorry!

*Bailey throws to Alice*

JD: Oh! Yellow team is out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey

The Orange Team: Briana

The Green Team: Amber

The White Team: Ashley

JD: Okay! For the final 4 this will be played diffrently... Remember that machine we used for the right to stay?

4 Girls: Yes!

JD: Well we programed that for your 4 team colours! I will randomly pick a colour from there... Then that colour will choose one team colour... The colour they choose will get one point... If a team gets 2 points they are out! Got it

4 girls: Yes!

JD: Okay!

*JD clicks button*

JD: White team! Ashley... Who do you want to add a point to?

Ashley: I am sorry but it will have to be... Orange...

JD: Briana... You have just gotten one point! One more and you will be out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey Points: 0

The Orange Team: Briana Points: 1

The Green Team: Amber Points: 0

The White Team: Ashley Points: 0

JD: Okay! Here we go again!

*JD presses button*

JD: Blue! Bailey.. Who will you give a point to?

Bailey: I have to say White...

JD: Ashely now has one point!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey Points: 0

The Orange Team: Briana Points: 1

The Green Team: Amber Points: 0

The White Team: Ashley Points: 1

*JD presses button*

JD: Okay! It is Green... Amber... Who will you add a point to?

Amber: I think Orange...

JD: Okay! Briana... You are out!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey Points: 0

The Green Team: Amber Points: 0

The White Team: Ashley Points: 1

JD: Okay! This is getting close!

*JD presses button*

JD: Blue! Bailey... Will you eliminate white or give green their first point?

Bailey: I will... Give green a point!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey Points: 0

The Green Team: Amber Points: 1

The White Team: Ashley Points: 1

JD: Okay!

*JD presses button*

JD: Blue again! This machine must really like you! Which team will you eliminate?

Bailey: I will say... White!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey Points: 0

The Green Team: Amber Points: 1

JD: Okay! We are down to 2... If the randomizer lands on Blue then Blue wins... If it land on green then there is still a chance for Green to win... lets see!

*JD Clicks button*

JD: Its on Green! That adds a point to blue!

Players In

The Blue Team: Bailey Points: 1

The Green Team: Amber Points: 1

JD: Okay! This will be the last one!

*Contestants look nervous as JD presses the button*

JD: And it is... Blue! Bailey! You win!

*Orange and Blue hug*

JD: Blue! Come over here! You guys now have your second piece and you will be choosing two teams to be going to temple tonight! I will need your decision in an hour! Good job!

*Shows Purple and Red talking*

Gregory: I have a bad feeling about this...

Mia: Why?

Gregory: I am pretty sure we are both going up to temple... It seems like they know about our alliance...

*Shows Yellow, Green, and White talking*

Theo: Okay... So today it was pretty much us dominating... So I think we should form and alliance so even if two of us get sent tonight we will still have some sort of alliance...

Alice: Yellow is in!

Harvey: So is green!

Ashley: I think from now on we should go after Orange and Blue...

*Shows Orange and Blue talking*

Sebastian: Okay... So what is it going to be?

Bailey: I don't know... We were thinking of getting rid of the only alliance other then us here... And that would be Red and Purple...

Briana: I think that would be a smart decision...

Chad: Okay... Me and Bailey are just gonna finalize are decision...

*Shows Blue team talking alone*

Chad: So are we really sending Red and Purple...

Bailey: It would be smartest wouldn't it?

Chad: I guess so!

*Shows teams meeting JD*

JD: Okay! Todays game had the blue team picking up their first win! So they will have to make the decision of temple... Blue... Who is going?

Bailey: We both decided on...

Chad: Red...

Bailey: And Purple...

*Red and Purple begin crying*

JD: Red and Purple... You will have to make the long hike up to temple and might even be leaving Hollywood tonight... At such a sad time I do have to ask you all one question... Is there any alliances out there?

Gregory: Well I know it's not much of a secret but it hasn't really been officially announce but since the alliance will be no more Red and Purple did have an alliance...

JD: Oh... Any others?

*Blue and Orange raises hands*

JD: Okay... Blue... Did Orange sort of effect your decision of sending Red and Purple up...

Chad: Well we had planned on sending Red and Purple and then we just wanted to check up on what Orange said and they agreed with us so it all worked out fine...

Theo: Uhh JD?

JD: Yup

Theo: Since alliances are all being discussed might as well join in... White, Yellow, and Green have formed an alliance...

*Bailey looks shocked*

JD: Bailey... You look surprised by that... Why?

Bailey: Well I'm not really... Surprised... But we made the decision for temple because Red and Purple were the only 2 teams we thought had an alliance but now that we know about that one I'm thinking we could have made a much smarter decision...

JD: Okay! Very well... Red and Purple... I will see you at temple!

*Shows Yellow, Green, and White talking*

Alice: This works out pretty great!

Theo: Why is that?

Alice: Which every team comes back tonight will most likely join our alliance meaning we will be a 4-2 alliance! We are sure to win!

Amber: And if they join Blue and Orange?

Alice: I don't think we have to worry about that... Blue just sent them to temple...

Amber: Oh ya... Doing! *Hits her self in the head*

*Shows Teams Meeting Outside The Huts*

Amber: Bye purple! Bye red!

*Teams group hug*

*Purple and Red make long hike to temple*

JD: Purple Team, Red team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Shows purple talking*

Matt: My mind is saying Fire...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: Okay... Here we go! May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! Purple picked fire and Red picked water... Water puts the first out... Red you have one win... One more and you will be going back to the beach... Purple. One more loss and you will be going home... Pick up what could be your last element

*Teams choose elements*

JD: Okay! Here we go! May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise and team look nervous*

JD: Woa Hoa! Purple... You picked water and Red... You picked wood! Wood floats on water! Red you're going back! Purple... You will be going home but remember... You still can leave a note with your pieces... Thank for playing

*Shows purple crying and hugging red*

*Purple Disappears by the fire*

JD: Red team! You survived the first temple and will be joining the other 5 teams as the final 6! Go back and show them you can win it without your allies!

*Red team goes back to camp*

Gregory: Lets go red lets go! Hoot! Hoot!

Talia: Come on! Sing with us!

*Teams start singing as red comes in... Every hugs*

End of Episode 4

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,


	5. Episode 5

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Last time on Endurance... The final 7 teams found out that between the 7 of them, one would have to go... Blue team came out with a win and sent the allies of Red and Purple up to temple. At temple Purple was eliminated and red came back with a bittersweet victory... Today alliances get tense and a new mission is up! This is Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

6 Contestants

*Shows The 6 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Red talking*

Talia: Last nights temple was so sad...

Gregory: I know! Our allies are gone!

Talia: We need to form a new alliance if we want to stay...

Gregory: With?

Talia: White, Green, and Yellow...

Gregory: Ya... Cause Blue just sent us to temple... It would be stupid to join them...

*Red talks to Yellow, Green, and White*

Gregory: Hi!

Harvey: Hey!

Talia: Okay... Let's just get this out in the open... Can we join your alliance?

Theo: We thought you'd come! Sure! The more the merrier... We are trying our best to get rid of Orange and Blue...

Gregory: Thanks! We will do our best to help!

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Hey guys! As you know... Purple was eliminated yesterday... They left a note and piece... Bailey... You sent them last night... How about you read it?

Bailey: Ya... That's exactly what I want to do *Laughs*

Dear Final 6,

We had fun on Endurance but we had to dodge a few obstacles in order to make it...

Blue - We are super mad you sent us but we know it is a game and you did what you wanted to do... It was quite a stupid decision when there are much stronger teams out here... Hint Hint: Orange!

Orange - You guys are quite a strong team... I guess your alliance with Blue is paying off... You guys were fun to be around but we are mad that you switched up our partner Sebastian!

White - You seem like a strong team but haven't had the chance to prove it yet... I hope your alliance does well!

Green - Harvey... It may not have seemed like it but we really liked you! With think you are the nicest guy on the beach! Ashley... We never talked to you... All in All... Good Luck!

Yellow - Probably the most underestimated team... Most people think of you as "weak" but we think you will randomly just come out and blow the competition away!

Red - You guys played a great game at temple! We had a great time allying with you! We hope you do good in what ever choice you make in the game... You were our best friends... Which is why you will get our Commitment piece! Do good with it!

From, Matt and Mia

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Red... I guess you alliance with Purple payed off! Well now you are tied for the lead! And you have the chance of taking the lead because todays winner will get the Strength piece and the samahdi... Todays mission is called Rings of Fire... Each team will have ten rings... Each getting smaller and smaller... At the end of each of the rings hanging is a key... You will have to get the key with a stick ... The first team to get all 10 keys first will win. If your stick touches the fire you will have to run to the water where there is piles of sticks and grab one and bring it back! Lets start!

*Teams get started at the water*

JD: So when I say go you will run here and try to get the key behind the fire! GO!

*Teams start running*

JD: It looks like Green is taking an early lead!

*Green reaches rings first and goes for the key*

JD: This is going to be one hard mission!

Blue 0/10

Red 0/10

Orange 0/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 0/10

White 0/10

JD: Okay so far no one has a key... But green looks closest!

*Shows greens stick getting the key in the middle*

JD: Green has the key now they just need to back it out without touching the fire...

*Green gets the key out*

Blue 0/10

Red 0/10

Orange 0/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 1/10

White 0/10

JD: Green has their first key!

Chad: Try not to shake!

*Blue touches the fire*

JD: Oh! Blue team will have to run to the water and get a new stick!

*Blue runs to water*

*Shows orange team getting out their first key*

JD: Orange is now tied with Green both with 1 key!

Blue 0/10

Red 0/10

Orange 1/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 1/10

White 0/10

JD: Blue team is now back with a new stick!

*Shows White team struggling to get their first key*

*Shows green teams stick*

Harvey: We got this Ashley!

*Greens stick goes in the ring of the key*

JD: Oh! Green team! If you get this out it will be your second one!

*Green team slowly gets the key out*

Blue 0/10

Red 0/10

Orange 1/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 2/10

White 0/10

*A Minute passes*

JD: Its been a minute since the last key has been gotten and no one has another key!

*Shows Orange team*

Sebastian: Come on! We got this!

*Orange hits the fire*

JD: Oh! Orange is going to have to get a new stick!

*Shows green getting another key out*

Blue 0/10

Red 0/10

Orange 1/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 3/10

White 0/10

*White team gets a key out*

Blue 0/10

Red 0/10

Orange 1/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 3/10

White 1/10

JD: Green just got their third key! And white has their first! Orange is back with their new stick!

*Shows Red getting a key*

Blue 0/10

Red 1/10

Orange 1/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 3/10

White 1/10

JD: Yellow and Blue are both having troubles with their first key!

*Shows someone getting a key out*

JD: Could it be! Green has their fourth key!

*Shows another team getting their key out*

JD: White team is now at 2 keys!

Blue 0/10

Red 1/10

Orange 1/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 4/10

White 2/10

JD: Yellow and Blue still don't have their first key

*Orange gets their 2nd key out*

Blue 0/10

Red 1/10

Orange 2/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 4/10

White 2/10

JD: Orange now has their 2nd key and Green has their 5th key on the stick! If they can get it out they will be halfway to the win...!

*Green gets their key out and hug*

JD: I don't believe this! Green team is incredible!

Blue 0/10

Red 1/10

Orange 2/10

Yellow 0/10

Green 5/10

White 2/10

*After 10 minutes*

Blue 1/10

Red 2/10

Orange 5/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 7/10

White 3/10

JD: Green is definately doing amazing in this mission!

*Green gets another key out*

JD: Woa gosh! Green has gotten 8 keys out without touching the fire!

Blue 1/10

Red 2/10

Orange 5/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 8/10

White 3/10

*Orange gets another key out*

JD: Orange is slowly catching up!

Blue 1/10

Red 2/10

Orange 6/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 8/10

White 3/10

*Green team gets the next key in the ring and pulls the key out*

JD: If Green gets the last key out then they will win!

Blue 1/10

Red 2/10

Orange 6/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 9/10

White 3/10

*Orange gets another key out*

Blue 1/10

Red 2/10

Orange 7/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 9/10

White 3/10

*Shows Blue getting a key out*

JD: Blue has their second key out!

Blue 2/10

Red 2/10

Orange 7/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 9/10

White 3/10

*Green hits the fire*

JD: Oh! The first time Green hits the fire! They will have to go get another stick!

*Orange gets a key out*

JD: Yes this is the time for Orange to catch up! They have 8 keys now!

Blue 2/10

Red 2/10

Orange 8/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 9/10

White 3/10

*Shows white getting their 4th key*

Blue 2/10

Red 2/10

Orange 8/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 9/10

White 4/10

*Green gets back with their stick and hits the fire right away*

Harvey: Ughh!

JD: Oh! They just got back and they will have to go back!

*Orange gets another key out*

Blue 2/10

Red 2/10

Orange 8/10

Yellow 1/10

Green 9/10

White 4/10

JD: Orange has now tied up to Green and is going for the last one

*Shows green and orange going for the last one and shows Orange getting it first on the stick but hits the fire*

JD: Oh! So close for Orange! If green can get this they will win!

*Shows green getting the key in the stick and pulls it out for the win*

*Green hugs*

Harvey: We made it!

Amber: Whooa!

JD: All the teams come on in here... Green! You came out with your first win today! You get the strength piece and this... The powerful Samahdi! You will give it out in an hour at the circle of decisions! I will see you all then!

*Shows Green talking*

Harvey: Orange or Blue?

Amber: I don't know... They semm pretty equal...

Harvey: Ya... Although blue won yesterday Orange came so close today...

Amber: I think Blue because they have more pieces!

Harvey: Okay!

*Shows The Green/Red/Yellow/White alliance talking*

Theo: So who are you giving it to?

Harvey: Well we thought Blue would be smartest because of the pieces...

Talia: That sounds pretty smart...

*Shows Blue and Orange*

Sebastian: Which one of us do you think will get it?

Bailey: Probably us because we have won a mission and have a extra piece to show it...

*Shows teams meeting JD*

JD: Okay... Todays mission was quite interesting... Blue who won yesterday as struggling today... And green yesterday came so close to winning! And today came out with a win! Who will you be giving the samahdi to?

Harvey: Well it came down to only two teams and it was hard to choose between them but it would have to be...

Amber: Blue!

JD: Okay! Blue team come up here and smash open the samahdi...

*Blue teams smashes samahdi open*

JD: This here is a guy sitting out... This means you will both not be playing in tomorrows temple mission... Tomorrow 2 teams will go up to temple and 1 will be going home! I will see you all tomorrow!

*Shows teams walking back to the huts*

End of Episode 5

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck, Strength,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,


	6. Episode 6

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber Luck, Strength,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Last time on Endurance Hollywood the first Endurance Mission was played. Green team won and gave the samahdi to the blue team. In the samahdi was a man sitting meaning the blue team will not be playing todays game. Today the second temple mission is played and the final 5 teams will be revealed! This is Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

6 Contestants

*Shows The 6 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows the teams meeting JD*

JD: Well... Good afternoon! Tonight you 6... Will become 5! Here's how todays mission will work... Up over the water there are 5 poles with small platforms on them. The guys will sit on those platforms and they will hold onto long ropes connected to buckets. THe girls will fill whichever bucket they want with water in order to make the guys weak and fall... If the guy on your team falls you are out. The last guy standing wins it for their team. The winner will be choosing two teams to head to the temple of fate tonight... Blue... you got the samahdi so you will be sitting out todays mission. Everyone else get ready!

*Guys go on polls*

JD: Ready! Set! Go!

*Guys hold onto rope as girls run for the ropes*

*GIrls run for buckets*

JD: It looks like everyone is going for Oranges bucket except for Orange themselves! Orange is going for White!

Sebastian: Not cool!

*Sebastian almost falls*

Briana: You got this Sebastian!

*teams go back for seconds*

*Sebastian falls*

JD: Woa! That was fast! Orange is already out!

*Everyone goes for White*

Theo: This is getting heavy!

*Theo drops rope*

JD: Oh! That means Theo will be out!

Theo: Shoot!

*THeo Jumps off of Pole*

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

The Green Team: Harvey and Amber

*Red and Green Go For Yellow and Yellow goes for Green*

JD: Green seems to be getting alot of water from Yellow!

*Shows someone falling*

JD: Oh! Harvey fell in! Now it is just the final 2!

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice

Andres: Greg... I will fall just if you promise not to send us...

Gregory: You know I would never send you...

*Andres jumps off*

Talia: Yay! We win!

*Greg jumps off and hugs Talia*

JD: Red team! Good job! Your reward may be a little diffrent then expected.. You will only pick one team to go to temple today... The team that gets picked will have a little twist in store for them...

Gregory: Woa... Okay!

*Red talks*

Gregory: Weird that we are only picking one team...

Talia: I know... But who are we sending... Orange or Blue?

Gregory: Well Blue sent us last time so obviously them...

Talia: Okay!

*Shows Orange and Blue talking*

Chad: Who do you think they will send?

Briana: i don't know but obviously one of us...

Bailey: I am pretty sure it will be us cause we sent them last time...

*Shows Yellow talking*

Andres: I'm starting to wonder if throwing the challange was the right idea...

Alice: Why? Red is our ally...

Andres: I know... But I don't know how much I can trust them... After all... Their original plan with Purple was to get rid of our alliance...

Alice: I guess so...

*Shows teams meeting JD at circle of decisions*

JD: Hi everyone! Today you all did great in the mission! Blue team... You were not able to play this mission so you had no chance of winning... Are you feeling worried about tonights decision?

Chad: Ya... We do...

Bailey: we sent them to temple last time and that probablly means they will send us...

JD: Okay the Red... Who is the one team you will be sending to temple?

Gregory: We made this decision based on strength... And it game down to... Blue...

JD: Blue team... You have just been sent to temple... But now for the twist I was talking about... Blue, you can now challange any team except Red at temple

*Everyone looks shocked*

Chad: Seriously?

JD: Seriously!

Bailey: Well... You can choose! It doesn't matter to me...

Chad: Wow! I guess we will challange... Green!

JD: Green team! You and Blue will be going up to temple tonight and one of you will be eliminated! Pack your bags and say your goodbyes... I will see you there at sunset...

*Shows Blue Packing*

Chad: That twist was... Surprising...

Bailey: I know! At least it is better then having to go up against Orange though...

Chad: Ya... I think we made a good choice of choosing Green...

Baily: Ya... They gave us the samahdi... Payback!

*SHows teams outside of huts*

Bailey: Bye everyone!

Harvey: Bye guys!

*Green and Blue go to temple*

JD: Blue Team, Green team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the dominate element rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! Green you picked Wood! Blue picked Fire... Fire burns the wood... Blue that is one win for you... One more and you will be going back to the beach... Green, one more loss and you will be going home... Pick your next element...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: Okay... May the dominate element rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! Green... You picked water and Blue picked wood... Wood floats on water! Blue! You're going back!

*Blue hugs*

JD: Green... You were challenged up here by Blue and were beaten... You can leave your 2 pieces to any other team... I am sorry but you will be going home... Go stand by the fire and you will be gone...

Harvey: Bye guys!

Amber: Good luck!

*Green and Blue hug*

*Green goes to fire and disappears*

JD: Blue! You are safe! Go back to the beach!

*Blue goes back to the beach*

Chad: It's blue!

*Everyone hugs*

Sebastian: Yes!

*Orange and Blue hug*

Briana *Confessional*: Yes! Blue's back! Go blue! Go blue!

The End Of Episode 6

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,


	7. Episode 7

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hollywood... The final 6 teams competed in their new temple mission with Blue not being able to play... Red team came out with a win but in a twist they were only able to pick one team to go to temple. THey chose blue team and then blue was able to challenge any team up at temple. They challenged green and ended up winning their challenge sending green packing. Tonight the final 5 play an intense Endurance Mission and one team get a samahdi that surprises everyone! Find out what it is on Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

5 Contestants

*Shows The 5 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows COntestants Meeting JD*

JD: Well good morning everyone!

Everyone: Morning JD!

JD: Well last night was an Endurance first... The team that was sent to temple got to challenge another team at temple! Blue team made it out alive after challenging Green... Bailey... How bout you read the letter?

Bailey: Sure!

Dear Final 5,

Are experience on Endurance has been absolutely amazing! We had an amazing time!

Blue - No hard feelings about challenging us... We actually had a great time with you guys on the beach...

Orange - You were a very nice team but our alliance just chose to disclude you guys in anything... For that I am truly sorry...

White - We were just being nice to you guys so we didnt get sent... To be honest we hate you guys... Sorry

Theo: Woa... What did we do?

Yellow - You were very good friends with us out here! Good luck in the game!

Red - You are a strong team! Good luck!

ANd now the biggest surprise... Our pieces are going to Orange!

From, Green

Briana: Woa!

Sebastian: Didn't expect that!

JD: Orange team! You are now in the lead with three pieces and everyone else has two or one...

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Today there will be no time before our mission... And there will only be 5 minutes for the winning team to choose who gets the samahdi... The samahdi is big tonight! It is a very huge samahdi! Also up for grabs is the Perseverance Piece!

*Everyone looks scared*

JD: Here is how the mission works... We will Start with 10 bottles. Each person picks the bottle and if the bottom says safe they are safe. If they have OUT they are out from the game. Last person still in wins for their team! Pick your first bottle!

*Everyone picks a bottle*

JD: Reveal it!

Chad - SAFE

Bailey - SAFE

Gregory - SAFE

Talia - SAFE

Sebastian - OUT

Briana - SAFE

Andres - SAFE

Alice - SAFE

Theo - SAFE

Ashley - SAFE

JD: Oh! Sebastian is out! Everyone else move onto the next row!

*Everyone picks a bottle*

JD: Reveal it!

Chad - SAFE

Bailey - SAFE

Gregory - SAFE

Talia - OUT

Briana - SAFE

Andres - SAFE

Alice - SAFE

Theo - SAFE

Ashley - SAFE

JD: Talia is the one out now! Everyone else move up a row and pick your bottles! In this round two people will be eliminated!

*Everyone picks a bottle*

JD: Reveal it!

Chad - SAFE

Bailey - SAFE

Gregory - OUT

Briana - SAFE

Andres - SAFE

Alice - OUT

Theo - SAFE

Ashley - SAFE

JD: Oh! Red is now completely out of this game and Alice is also out for yellow! Everyone else move up and pick a bottle! Only one eliminated this round!

*Everyone picks a bottle*

Chad - SAFE

Bailey - SAFE

Briana - SAFE

Andres - SAFE

Theo - SAFE

Ashley - OUT

JD: Ashely is out! Okay the rest of you move up! Two of you will be eliminated this time!

*Everyone picks a bottle*

Chad - SAFE

Bailey - OUT

Briana - SAFE

Andres - SAFE

Theo - OUT

JD: Okay! Theo and Bailey are out! The rest of you move onto the final row! Only one will survive this round!

*Everyone picks a bottle*

Chad - OUT

Briana - SAFE

Andres - OUT

JD: As if there lead wasn't big enough Orange gets another piece giving them a total of four! Orange go talk about who will get the samahdi!

*Orange talks*

Briana: Yellow, Red, or White?

Sebastian: Red cause they have won more challenges then the other two and they have more pieces...

Briana: Okay!

*Orange team walks back to JD*

JD: Who will you give the samahdi to?

Briana: Red!

JD: Okay! Red come up here and take the samahdi and open it

*Red opens samahdi*

Talia: No way!

JD: That right there is the temple of fate! tonight you will be going up to the temple of fate where there is a surprise waiting for you... This could be your last night here so say your goodbyes and pack... I will meet you up there at sunset...

*shows red team packing*

Gregory: I wonder what is up at the temple...

Talia: i can't imagine...

*Nightfall approaches and Red makes there way up to the temple of fate*

JD: Welcome to the temple Red team!In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... Here is who your playing against...

*Two people walk out*

Gregory: Woa!

Talia: No way!

The End of Episode 7

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,


	8. Episode 8

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Gregory and Talia Trust, Commitment,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Alice Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

*Theme Song Starts*

5 Contestants

*Shows The 5 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*CONTIUES RIGHT FROM LAST EPISODE*

*Nightfall approaches and Red makes there way up to the temple of fate*

JD: Welcome to the temple Red team!In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... Here is who your playing against...

*Two people walk out*

Gregory: Woa!

Talia: No way!

JD: Danson from Season 1 of Endurance and Kaylor from Season 3 of Endurance are both back! You will be playing a normal temple against each other and the winning team will go back as the red team! So write you first element down...

Gregory: That was a wicked surprise

*Teams picke elements*

JD: Okay... May the dominate element rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Red team... You picked wood... Danson and Kaylor... You picked water... Wood floats on water... Red that is one win for you! One more and you will be going back... Danson and Kaylor... One more loss and you will be out of this game before it even started... Pick your next element!

*Teams pick element*

JD: May the element rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Red... You picked water... Danson and Kaylor... You pick wood... Exact opposites so Danson and Kaylor get a point! Pick what will be your last element!

*Teams pick elements*

*Meanwhile at the beach*

Alice: I wonder who is WOA!

*Alice trips hard*

Alice: Oww! It hurts

*Everyone gathers around*

Alice: I can't move it!

*Paramedics are shows checking Alice*

Paramedic: We are going to have to remove her from the game!

Andres: Alice! No!

*Alice is shown getting into a plane*

Andres: Alice!

Alice: Don't worry Andres! You will find a way to win! Don't worry!

*Andres and Alice are both crying*

*Back to temple*

JD: Oh! Red team picked Fire and Danson and Kaylor picked water! Water puts out the fire meaning that Danson and Kaylor are the new red team

*Both teams hug*

JD: Greg and Talia... You guys played a great game out here... You will be leaving a note but no pieces... Thanks for playing!

*Greg and Talia go to the fire and disappear*

JD: The new red team! You both returned from diffrent season with diffrent way to play the game! Do your best with these new people and try and win! I will see you tomorrow!

*Red team goes to camp*

Chad: Red!

Danson: You got that right!

Briana: Wait that wasn't Greg...

Kaylor: No! We're Danson and Kaylor from Season 1 and 3!

*Everyone makes commotion and hugs the new Red team*

*In boys huts*

Chad: Danson! How'd you come back?

Danson: Well we got a call from JD saying he would like to have us back... We came back and were at temple playing against the old red team... We ended up winning so we came back as the new red team!

Chad: Awesome!

Danson: I know right? Andres... Whos your partner...?

Andres: My partner was evactuated from the game right before you got here... She tripped and her foot was badly injurned...

Danson: Oh! That sucks! hopefully something good comes up tomorrow for you!

Andres: I hope so...

*Teams sleep and morning comes*

*Teams meet JD*

JD: Well... Last night was a very mixed emotions night... It was happy to see Danson and Kaylor come back but sad to see Greg and Talia go... And even sadder to see Alice have to be evactuated... Andres... How are you feeling?

Andres: Well me and Alice are very close and I don't know her condition right now and I don't know what is going to happen in the game now...

JD: Well... Alice has broken her foot and will not be able to play in the game anymore but you will not be out... We have someone here to replace her... Come out here Amber!

*Amber comes out and Andres goes and hugs her*

Andres: Sweet!

Amber: The new yellow team!

JD: Well yesterday Gregory and Talia were eliminated... They left a note and I will read it today... Here I go...

Dear new Final 5,

Blue - We were against you in our alliance but I hope out of the game we can be friends...

Orange - We are sort of upset you sent us but other then that you guys are very nice

White - We think you guys are cool but we don't want you to win...

Yellow - Alice... You are awesome! Andres, you are awesome to! You two will make it far in this game! Good luck!

The New Red - We watched you guys from your season and were ruiting for you guys in both! We hope you do well together! We will be ruiting for you from home!

From, Greg and Tali

JD: So with a new yellow team and a new red team I am going to leave you all for the rest of the day and you will have no mission

*Everyone looks relieved*

JD: But tomorrow will be an Elimination!

*Shows Yellow Talking*

Andres: I'm so happy that you are my partner now... Me and Alice were really close and I feel terrible but you being here sort of brightened me up...

Amber: Ya... Glad I can help you here! I am so glad I am back!

*Yellow hugs*

*Shows Red talking to Orange and Blue*

Danson: So we were thinking we can join your alliance and get rid of the other two teams together...

Briana: Sure!

Bailey: I'm fine with it!

Danson: Sweet!

The End Of Episode 8

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Danson and Kaylor Trust, Commitment

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Amber Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,


	9. Episode 9

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork,

The Red Team: Danson and Kaylor Trust, Commitment

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Perseverance,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Amber Leadership,

The White Team: Theo and Ashley Friendship,

JD: Last time on Endurance California... Alice broke her foot and was exacuated from the game... But up at temple Danson and Kaylor went against the Red team... The winner would go back as the new red team... Danson and Kaylor defeated the Red team and returned... Today a very special mission will be played on Endurance: California!

*Theme Song Starts*

5 Contestants

*Shows The 5 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Ready for todays mission?

Everyone: Yes!

JD: Well it is a temple mission but other rewards can come from it! Girls... I have 5 balls in front of me... Each of you will pick one and guys... there is another group of 5... Everyone picks a ball... There is something inside every ball... Good or bad is unknown though... Go ahead and pick!

*Everyone picks balls*

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor

6-Ashley

7-Briana

8-Amber

9-Sebastian

10-Chad

JD: Okay... Chad... Open yours!

*Chad opens*

Chad: Is says discipline...

JD: Then this Discipline now belongs to your team...

Chad: Sweet!

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor

6-Ashley

7-Briana

8-Amber

9-Sebastian

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Sebastian... Your turn...

*Sebastian opens*

Sebastian: No! It's a picture of the temple!

JD: That means your team will be going to temple tonight!

Briana: No.!

JD: Yup!

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor

6-Ashley

7-Briana

8-Amber

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Amber... Open yours!

*Amber opens*

Amber: it says steal a piece from another team...

JD: That means you can take a piece from any other team... Which team would you like?

Amber: Orange!

JD: Okay! Orange is now down to 3 pieces and yellow is up to 2

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor

6-Ashley

7-Briana

8-Amber STEAL PIECE

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Briana... Open yours now...

*Briana opens*

Briana: It says nothing

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor

6-Ashley

7-Briana Nothing

8-Amber STEAL PIECE

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Ashley... Open yours!

*Ashley opens*

Ashley: No! It's the other temple!

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor

6-Ashley TEMPLE

7-Briana Nothing

8-Amber STEAL PIECE

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Kaylor... Open yours...

*Kaylor opens*

Kaylor: Nothing...

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres

5-Kaylor Nothing

6-Ashley TEMPLE

7-Briana Nothing

8-Amber STEAL PIECE

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: OKay... Andres... Open!

*Andres opens*

Andres: What the heck is that!

JD: That means that you get a pizza night for you team tonight!

*Everyone looks upset*

Andres *Confessional*: We've been eating rice and stuff for the past week and finally! My team get's pizza! Yay!

1-Theo

2-Bailey

3-Danson

4-Andres Pizza Night!

5-Kaylor Nothing

6-Ashley TEMPLE

7-Briana Nothing

8-Amber STEAL PIECE

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Danson, Bailey, and theo! All of you open yours

*They all open*

All: It says nothing

1-Theo Nothing

2-Bailey Nothing

3-Danson Nothing

4-Andres Pizza Night!

5-Kaylor Nothing

6-Ashley TEMPLE

7-Briana Nothing

8-Amber STEAL PIECE

9-Sebastian TEMPLE

10-Chad DISCIPLINE PIECE

JD: Okay... There you have it! All your rewards... Orange and White... I will see you at temple at nightfall...

*Shows orange packing*

Sebastian: Stupid mission! If it wasn't like that we wouldn't be going tonight!

*Nightfall approaches and Orange and white leave for temple*

Sebastian: Bye Blue! Bye Red!

*Teams go to temple*

JD: Orange Team, White team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Okay! May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! Orange picked Wood and White picked water... Wood floats on water... Orange! That's one win for you! One more and you will be going back! White... One more loss and you will be headed home... Pick your next element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May they rise now!

*Elements rise and Ashley cries*

JD: White is out! Orange picked fire and White picked wood! White team... Thanks for playing! You have alot to be proud of... You will have to leave your piece with a note!

*White team disappears at the fire*

JD: Orange team... Congratulations... Go back to camp!

*Orange team goes back to the camp*

Briana: Orange is back!

*Everyone except Yellow hugs orange*

Briana: There just jelous...

The End Of Episode 9


	10. Episode 10

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork, Discipline,

The Red Team: Danson and Kaylor Trust, Commitment

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength

The Yellow Team: Andres and Amber Leadership, Perseverance,

JD: Last time on Endurance... The teams played in a game where they picked a number and opened that ball on the number... There were diffrent rewards but for two teams the reward was evil... Orange and White were sent up to temple... White was eliminated... Today the final 4 teams will play a supermission! Find out what it is today on Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

4 Teams

*Shows The 4 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Good morning everyone!

Everyone: Morning JD!

JD: Good news and bad news today!

*Everyone looks excited*

JD: The good news is there will be no temple today!

*Everyone looks happy*

JD: But there will still be an elimination today... And you might not even get eliminated as your team... But first who wants to read whites letter?

Amber: Let me!

*JD Passes Amber the letter*

Amber: It says...

Dear everyone,

We had a okay time in Hollywood...

Yellow - You were truthful to us all the time! You will get our pieces

Red, Orange, and Blue - I hope one by one you are all eliminated! You guys don't deserved to be here at all!

From, The White Team!

JD: Yellow! That now ties you in first place with Orange and blue! Red... You're down at last... Okay! Girls... come over here...

*Girls go with JD and boys watch*

JD: Here's how the mission will work! You will run over there at the other end of the beach and grab a block... Bring it back here and stack it up! You need 10 blocks to win! The last girl to stack will be eliminated... The first girl will get the ingenuity piece for their team! Get ready!

*Girls Get Ready*

JD: Go!

*Girls run*

JD: Briana takes an early lead with all the other girls right behind her!

*After a minute*

JD: Briana is back first with her block! The other girls are back next! Kaylor is now right behind her while they move to the next block!

*Briana trips*

JD: Oh! Briana tripped! Kaylor is now in the lead and Briana is now last! Can she catch up?

*After 10 minutes*

JD: Everyone is now on their 8th block and Briana is in second! Kaylor is leading off! The other two are neck and neck!

*After 2 more minutes*

JD: Kaylor is done first earing the Red team the Ingenuity piece! Briana is now finished saving herself! It is down to the last two!

*Shows both girls getting back but Amber getting back first and stacking her block but her blocks fall*

*Bailey gets her block on*

JD: Oh! Amber is now out of Endurance! To the other 3 girls! Congratulations! You are all part of the final 3!

*Boys get ready*

JD: Ready boys? Go!

*Boys start*

JD: They are all neck and neck!

*They all get their first block and stack*

*After 10 minutes*

JD: They are all still neck and neck and are getting their last block!

*Shows everyone getting back and stacking there last block but one stack falls*

Danson: No way!

JD: Danson is out! Now Andres and Kaylor are a team! What colour will you guys take? Yellow or Red?

Kaylor: Yellow!

JD: Okay then! Danson and Amber are the new red team and are out of the game! Thanks for playing guys! leave a note with your pieces please!

*The Red Team Goes To The Water and Disappears*

JD: The rest of you are safe! Tomorrow will be your final elimination and the final 2 teams will be revealed! I will see you tomorrow!

The End Of Episode 10

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork, Discipline,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength

The Yellow Team: Andres and Kaylor Leadership, Perseverance, Friendship,


	11. Episode 11

The Blue Team: Chad and Bailey Courage, Teamwork, Discipline,

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength

The Yellow Team: Andres and Kaylor Leadership, Perseverance, Friendship,

JD: Last time on Endurance Amber and Danson were eliminated for finishing the mission last! Tonight is Endurance's Final Elimination! All on Endurance: Hollywood!

*Theme Song Starts*

3 Contestants

*Shows The 3 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey JD!

JD: Last night... Danson and Amber... Both gone! Here is there note! I will read it today!

Dear Final 3,

Since we came from diffrent alliances it is hard to give out our pieces but we obviously decided to give it to our partners on the yellow team! Good luck to all of you!

From, The New Red Team!

JD: Okay! Yellow now has a 6 piece commanding lead! Today is the final elimination... Let's go to the beach!

*They all go to the beach*

JD: Here is you mission! You have long polls connected to a balance board... You will have to balance up there as long as you can... The last person standing will win it for their team! Go ahead and start!

*Teams get on balance board*

JD: Okay! 6 boards and 6 people! Who will win?

*Chad's board shuffles*

Chad: It is hard to balance on this thing!

*Shows someone falling off*

JD: Oh! Kaylor is already off! Andres is going to have to stay on if they don't want to go to temple!

*Everyone is shown stuggling and someone falls*

JD: Oh! Chad is out! Bailey has to now hang in there!

*Ten minutes passes*

JD: 10 Minutes has passed and so far Orange is the only team who has both competitiors still in!

*Shows someone falling off*

JD: Oh! Bailey is out! Blue is now going to temple tonight! But who will they go against?

*Shows someone else falling*

JD: Oh! Yellow is also going to temple! Orange is safe! Tonights temple will be Blue VS Yellow! I will see you both at sunset! Orange! You're in the finale!

Briana: Yay!

*Orange hugs*

*Shows Blue Packing and Orange near*

Chad: I really hope we come back tonight...

Briana: Ya... I hope you guys do to!

*Nightfall approaches and Blue and Yellow go to temple*

JD: Blue Team, Yellow team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Okay... May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Yellow... You picked fire... Blue... You picked wood. Fire burns the wood! Yellow that's one win for you... One more and you will be going to join orange in the finals... Blue... One more loss and you shall be heading home... Pick your next element...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: Let's see the elements!

*Elements rise*

JD: Yellow! You picked water and blue picked fire! Water puts the fire out! Blue... I am sorry but you will be heading home... Your pieces will be up for grabs in tomorrows missions... Thanks for playing!

*Blue disappears at the fire*

JD: Yellow! You're going back to fight for the title of Endurance! I will see you tomorrow!

*Yellow goes back*

Briana: It's yellow...

Sebastian: Pooey...

*The two teams hug*

The End Of Episode 11


	12. Episode 12

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength

The Yellow Team: Andres and Kaylor Leadership, Perseverance, Friendship, Trust, Commitment, Ingenuity,

JD: Last time on Endurance! The final 3 had to balance for their chance in the finals... Orange was saved and Blue was eliminated at temple... Today the final 2 teams will battle for blues pieces in Part 1 of the Endurance: Hollywood finale! Right here! Right now!

*Theme Song Starts*

2 Teams

*Shows The 2 Teams*

Tough Challanges

*Shows a ball hitting a girl in the face*

2 Winners

*Shows the Yellow team from Mexico, The Red Team From Hawaii and the White Team from California*

The Location of Stars

*Shows Hollywood*

Drama

*Shows a Boy Clenching his fist in the air*

One Incredible Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hollywood!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows the final two teams meeting JD*

JD: This is it... The final 2... This will be your final day in Hollywood! Today will be the battle of the pieces... We will have 3 battle of the pieces missions for each piece that Blue has left... We are doing one from each of the other seasons starting with season 1 and 2... This will be played for the Courage piece!

*Teams go to the beach*

JD: Out over there at the beach there are 4 buckets... 1 of them have pieces and 3 of them don't... One at a time you will step on this rope and throw one of your coloured balls into a bucket... If you get it in and theirs a piece in it you get that piece... But if not you get nothing... Then you don't get the piece... We will keep going until every bucket has a ball in. Orange will go first... So Sebastian step on up...

*Sebastian throws a ball but misses*

JD: Okay... Briana... You are now up!

*Briana throws and gets hers in*

JD: Orange now has number 3!

1-

2-

3-ORANGE

4-

JD: Yellow... Andres! Come on up!

*Andres throws a ball and gets it in*

1-YELLOW

2-

3-ORANGE

4-

JD: Okay! Kaylor! Throw!

*Kaylor throws but misses*

JD: Okay! Orange is back up... Andres... Your throw

*Andres throws and gets it in*

1-YELLOW

2-

3-ORANGE

4-ORANGe

JD: Okay... Briana... Go!

*Briana throws and gets it in*

JD: Oh! Orange has 3 buckets! Yellow has one... We will now reveal which one has the piece in it!

1-YELLOW NO PIECE

2-ORANGE NO PIECE

3-ORANGE PIECE!

4-ORANGe NO PIECE

JD: Orange team now has 4 pieces and Yellow still has 7! Next mission will be from season 3! You will hold onto that long poll as long as you can! Winner will get the teamwork piece! Go for it!

*Teams hold on*

JD: All holding on good...

*Sebastian falls*

JD: Sebastian is out!

*1 minute passes*

*Kaylor Falls*

JD: Kaylor is now out!

*Andres falls*

JD: Orange gets the next piece! That means we are onto a brand new mission!

*Orange hugs again*

JD: The new mission for season 4 is... This piece will be given out with Karma... We will now reveal the votes...

*Votes are revealed*

Sebastian - 4

Briana - 3

Andres - 5

Kaylor - 4

JD: Yellow is getting the two pieces giving them quite a huge lead! Here is the final piece count:

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Courage, and Teamwork

The Yellow Team: Andres and Kaylor Leadership, Perseverance, Friendship, Trust, Commitment, Ingenuity, Discipline, and Karma

JD: Grab your stuff and we will head to temple...

The End Of Episode 12

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Courage, Teamwork

The Yellow Team: Andres and Kaylor Leadership, Perseverance, Friendship, Trust, Commitment, Ingenuity, Discipline, Karma


	13. Episode 13

The Orange Team: Sebastian and Briana Heart, Luck, Strength, Courage, Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Andres and Kaylor Leadership, Perseverance, Friendship, Trust, Commitment, Ingenuity, Discipline, Karma

*Continues from Last Episode*

*Shows Final Two going to the huts*

Briana *Confessional*: Having this be our final day here is really... Sad! I wish I could stay forever!

Briana: I can't believe this is our last day...

Kaylor: I know!

Sebastian: I wish I had brought my camera!

Andres: Well... Whatever happens at temple... Happens!

*Teams head to temple*

JD: Welcome to the final temple of fate... In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 8

ORANGE - 5

JD: Orange team... Since your behind you guys will go first... Choose where you want to put your pieces...

Briana: We will take 1 and 3!

JD: Okay! Then Yellow will be taking 2... We will now reveal who has the golden pyramid

1 - ORANGE NONE

2 - YELLOW NONE

3 - ORANGE GOLDEN PYRAMID!

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 7

ORANGE - 6

JD: Orange... You are still behind... There are now four pyramids... What will you do?

Briana: 1 and 4?

JD: We will now reveal...

1 - ORANGE GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - YELLOW NONE

3 - YELLOW NONE

4 - ORANGE NONE

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 5

ORANGE - 8

JD: Yellow is behind now... Where are you putting your pieces... There are now 5 pyramids...

*Yellow places pieces*

JD: We will now reveal the golden pyramid!

1 - Yellow None

2 - Yellow None

3 - Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Yellow None

5 - Orange None

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 2

ORANGE - 11

JD: There are now 6 pyramids... Yellow... What will you do...

Kaylor: Both down... One on 1 and 4

JD: Reveal!

1 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - Orange None

3 - Orange none

4 - Yellow None

5 - Orange None

6 - Orange None

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 5

ORANGE - 8

JD: 7 Pyramids are now up... Yellow... What will you do?

Kaylor: All down on 1,3,4,5,and 7

1 - Yellow None

2 - Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Yellow None

4 - Yellow None

5 - Yellow None

6 - Orange None

7 - Yellow None

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 0

ORANGE - 13

JD: Orange team! You are now Endurance Champions and will travel to Costa Rica for a 5 day experience!

*Orange hugs and Briana starts crying*

Andres: Good job guys...

*Both teams hug*

Sebastian: This is the happiest day of my life!

JD: Congratulations!

Andres *Confessional*: Putting down all pieces was sort of stupid... But oh well! It was a good experience!

Briana *Confessional*: I can't believe I won! I am going to Costa Rica! Oh ya!

Sebastian *Confessional*: I think through most of the mission Orange was on top and winning and it proved that you cant underestimate people! I am so happy!

*Shows Slideshow of The Orange team*

The End Of Endurance Hollywood

Next Season, on Endurance...

The heat of Las Vegas will mess with their minds...

Heart: I can't believe it! I thought me and Cristel were friends!

And confidence levels are over the roof...

Forest: Doesn't matter... Either way we are going to win!

Which will cause hatred throughout the camp...

Jazz: I don't like Forest because he is to cocky... He thinks he is the best at everything...

All on Endurance (5) Las Vegas

Coming Soon!


End file.
